My reasons
by KnightX
Summary: “We do what must be done, whether it be good or evil deed, kill a thousand to save a million that is the philosophy I hold, and will always stay true to, for that is what my master has said…” -- Uchiha Itachi


MY REASONS

Disclaimer: Please, I can do a whole lot better…

Well this is my take on what happened on that tragic night when Itachi decided to take out his entire family, and how the Hokage asked him to do it…

_**MY REASONS**_

"I see, so their planning a Coup de Tate," Said an Elderly man in white robes and a white hat with the kenji for fire shadow (火影).

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied a 16 year old boy in a weasel mask, Kneeling towards the old man.

"I have tried everything to get them to calm down, but it seems that they will betray Konoha anyway," commented the tired Hokage, "It seems I have no choice, Danzo was right, this is the only way…"

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama," asked the curious teen.

"Itachi stand up," ordered the Hokage, seeing the boy stand up, he continued, "I am about to ask something of you that I KNOW I will regret..."

"I do as you ask, I am but your sword, nothing more…" replied the boy dubbed Itachi.

Groaning the old man sat down at his chair, facing the window and staring at the moon.

"You have seen the horrors of the last Shinobi war?**(1)**" he asked, getting a nod from the boy, "then you as well as I and 10 others in this village understand what it means to be at war…It is a terrible thing, all those lives lost, the pain, the suffering, you yourself lost your baby sister Aika."

Tears started to well up into the young _'swords,'_ "She was only a year old, sir…"

"…then you understand if the Uchiha clan commits mutiny against this village then there could be another great shinobi war?" the teens eyes shot wide open with shock, at realising what he was being asked to do, seeing this, the Hokage quickly added to his words, "I don't like this as much as you do, but it must be done, _kill a thousand to save a million_…"

"How can you ask this of me? Why not another…" he asked, knowing full well there was not another.

"I ask this of you, because there is no other," said the sagely old man, "I, myself would do it, but I am old and far to tired to do such actions again…**(2)**"

"…Again?"

"Yes again," answered the Hokage, "The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, have you heard of them?"

"I have heard rumour that the forth was a Namikaze and Naruto-kun's last name IS Uzumaki," he stated.

"Yes and the reason why they don't existed anymore is because I had no choice but to wipe them out…" the old man stated, "they were the reason why the second war began. The Namikaze and Uzumaki clans were constantly at war with each other, Minato Namikaze, the forth, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, tried to convince them to stop their senseless fighting, but it was far to late, I had no choice but to go myself and destroy them."

Itachi hesitated, "W-why are you telling me this?"

"To prove to you that this must be done for the greater good, between you and me, I wouldn't last a very long time against you. That is why every fight I've been in, I have tried to end quickly…"

"I-I see…" Itachi said, sweat soaking threw his shirt.

"This mission is to be ranked double S-ranked, after its completion you will return for payment and banishment from Konoha permanently. You will then seek asylum in the organization known as…"

"Akatsuki, I see you want me to spy on them," asked the young Uchiha.

"Yes."

"May I have a week to decide on this mission?" **(3)**

"Of course…"

--

_**Morning, The day of the Decision**_

--

Young Itachi, clad only in his black boxers with the kenji for _'Traitor' (_賊_)_, looked over in his bed at the love of his life, 15 year old Ichiraku Ayame **(4), **in all her naked glory. He started to tear up, he had made his decision, "Itachi, what's wrong," asked a now awake and concerned Ayame, she had never seen Itachi cry before, so this was a little frightening.

"It's complicated," he said.

"Try me," she said smiling gently, sitting back against the wall, pulling up a blanket to hide her breasts.

"The Hokage asked me to do something that might stop a war from happening, but I might end up being marked as a traitor," he said sighing.

"WHAT! How could he ask this of you?!" she yelled.

"Because he and I both know I am the only one who can do this," he replied, causing silence between the two lovers to occur.

"I…you've already decide to do this mission, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And we might never see each other again will we?" she asked, tears coming from both lovers.

"No," he replied.

"When do you have to do this?"

"Tonight," he finished.

"Stay with me till then, I want to love you again like last night," she said blushing slightly, earning her a loving smile from Itachi.

--

_**After the mission…**_

--

Young Itachi ran into the Hokage tower, tears flowing down his eyes and bowed to his master, "It is done Hokage-sama."

"I see…" said the old man grimly, "what of your little brother."

"How did…" he was cut.

"…I know? I have my ways young Itachi, do not worry I know why you left him alive…" he replied, softly.

"Please take care of him, and Ayame, I love them too much to see them suffer," the _'now_' traitor said, "Besides Sasuke is the only one who can wipe the blood of my hands…"

"I will see to it they are properly taken care of," he replied, "All your money that you have earned over the years and a portion of the Uchiha family wealth has been taken out, and are in the brief case on my desk."

"Thank you," was the only reply he got.

"A pair of ANBU, are waiting for you at the main gate, they will escort you out of fire country, good luck and good bye my sword," He said.

"Good bye, master…"

--

_**Konoha Village Gates**_

--

Ayame was looking at the moon; she knew what Itachi's mission was, as did her father. They weren't ANBU for nothing **(5)**, and now they were waiting to complete their last mission, which was escorting Uchiha Itachi out of Fire country.

They saw him approaching, tears in his eyes, and a briefcase in hand

Ayame looked at him, "Are you ready, Itachi-san?"

"Why must you call me _san,_ after what we have been through…Ayame?" he said wiping away his tears by his forearm.

"How did you know," she asked, smiling at him.

"No matter what you wear, I will always know my love's voice," he said, earning a blush from Ayame, though he could not tell because of the mask.

"As much as I like watching my daughter be embarrassed like that…" started the second ANBU, "…we have a 3 day journey ahead of us, lets get going."

With that, father, daughter, and _traitor,_ left the village, one of whom would never come back ever again, and would forever be marked as a monster amongst monsters.

That was the night of the great Uchiha massacre; no one knowing his true intentions of that tragic night, except three, his master, his former sensei; the father of his lover **(6), **and his beloved Ayame.

"_We do what must be done, whether it be good or evil deed, kill a thousand to save a million that is the philosophy I hold, and will always stay true to, for that is what my master has said…" -- Uchiha Itachi __**(A/N-but really me)**_

**()o.o()**

**1. the manga has stated he had seen the last shinobi war.**

**2. I wanted to give the old man a darker past and show everybody he wasnt all lovey dovey with everyone he met.**

**3. You can't just say yes to this sort of thing, so of course he would need time to do a little soul searching…**

**4. Didn't see that coming, did you…**

**5. Again give some of the **_**minor **_**characters a little darker past, because they make up some very good character in the manga and show, AND in the original one-shot manga that Kishimoto did, Ichiraku was in there as well.**

**6. I made Tenchi his sensei, Ha, how do you like that, now who original D-reaper X-20. XD . !!**


End file.
